


Surprise

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi,  I love your works and everything. Could you please do a crowley and reader, where the reader it's Crowley's wife and she's pregnant. She goes into labor and they find out she's having twins instead of one baby. Okay so I did this how I thought me and my husband would have reacted to having twins. Hope you like it. Thanks for the ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Ahhh!" you screamed clenching up and holding onto the wall for support. "CROWLEY!?" here you were stumbling down the halls of hell looking for your husband. It was time, your child was on the way. "Crowley so help me if you don't show your ass right... " "hello luv,  what seems to be... Oh that's the problem. " he started to ask you but not before you have him the death glare. "get Castiel,  now!" nodding his head quickly he disappears only for a second before reappearing with the angle, your best friend. 

"y/n you are in labor you should not be walking around right now." he said looking to Crowley with ask angry look. Getting the hint crowley went over to you and lifted you into his arms. "Ahhh! Get this baby out of me!" your screamed, burying your face in his shoulder. "hold on darling. It's going to be alright." next thing you knew the three of you were in your arms Crowley's chambers. The demon king gently laid you on the bed and looked to Castiel. 

"crowley I need some hot towels and warm water." Castiel told him and Crowley disappeared. You bit the back of your hand as another contraction came,  tears welling up in your eyes. Once crowley was back in the room with the things Cas had asked for he went to your side, removing your hand from your mouth. 

While he tried to calm you Castiel got things ready. "she needs to get undressed." he told Crowley. He helped you get out of your sun dressand undergarments until you laid naked on the bed. 

Holding your husband's hand so tight you could have swore you heard his bones snap, Castiel told you to push. You screamed at the top of your lungs. Taking deep breaths before pushing down again. After what seemed like forever the room was filled with the wail of a baby. Your baby. 

Castiel smiled as he laid the newborn on your chest. Looking to Crowley you saw him smiling with tears in his eyes. "it's a boy." Castiel told you both. Looking down you saw as his little eyes looked at you. His crying had stopped and he just held onto your finger. 

"okay y/n you have to deliver the placenta now so I need you to push again." still holding your son you started to push again. Glancing at Castiel you saw confusion on his face. "what is it Cas?" you asked getting nervous. Slowly looking up the angle looked from you to Crowley. "there's another baby." 

Your felt like your heart had stopped. "what?!" you gasped and looked to Crowley to see him turning pale. "your having twins." Castiel confirmed. That was all it took for your husband, the king of hell to hit the floor. "CROWLEY!?" you screamed looking down to see him out cold. "he'll be fine. Y/n you have to push." 

Doing as Castiel said you pushed yet again. After a few long strains you heard another cry. "it's a girl." he said patting your daughter beside her brother on your chest. Looking down you had never felt more joy in all your life.

It was a half an hour later when you heard grunting from beside you. Glancing over you saw as Crowley began to wake up. Castiel had put him in the bed beside you before leaving you with your new family. Wishing you a congratulations and telling you if you needed anything to call for him. Seeing him open his eyes you smiled at him. 

"darling? What... "he started before sitting up quickly and looking at his children. His twins. "two... Two babies?" he asked looking at you with shock. You giggled before nodding your head. "a son... And a daughter." you told him as you placed first his son in his arms followed by his daughter. 

As soon as they nuzzled into his chest he looked at you with total bliss on his face. Cuddling into his side you sighed. "I love you y/n. Thank you for giving me a family." he told you as his eyes watered up. "I love you too crowley. And you don't have to thank me this is all I ever wanted."


End file.
